


The Commander Titan

by GiantCelt15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father Figures, Fem!Levi, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grief/Mourning, Internal Conflict, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marley - Freeform, OC, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantCelt15/pseuds/GiantCelt15
Summary: On Marley before the mission to Paradis Island the scientists of the regime had done the impossible.Creating their own titan serum without the curse of Ymir its first host Julius Shultz is sent to Paradis on a search and destroy mission with four young shifters, one of them he has a close bond with, after the attack on Shiganshina he joins the Survey corps and falls in love with humanities strongest solider the woman Levi Ackerman.Over time he is torn between his feelings and duty as a solider, he can either stay on Paradis and be a free man and have a family or return at the end to save those he already holds dear.





	1. Profile on Subject #1 Codename: CRONOS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it has been very long since i did a fanfic on this website.
> 
> I haven't used this in a while since I wasn't feeling very motivated to write something as difficult as a fanfic.
> 
> Anyway this is from my wattpad so enjoy.

Name: Julius Alexi Shultz

Date of Birth: April 20th 821 (24 years old)

Height: 181cm (six foot tall)

Weight: 92kg (53 in muscle)

Hair Colour: Jet Black

Eye Colour: Green

Information: Julius Shultz was born in Liberio Eldian Ghetto, His father was an officer in the regime and his mother was an Eldian prostitute, in exchange for seeing his son his father Major Rudolf Shultz had to test his son for the titan project.

Later in life Julius had risen to the rank of staff sergeant (still a controversial decision by the high command for an Eldian) and was the candidate for the first genetically engineered titan serum dubbed "The Commander Titan" by its creator Grisha Yeager. (Eldian terrorist suspected to be hiding on Paradis Island.)

Julius Shultz often went to Paradis Island on military scouting missions as well as disposing of political prisoners.

STATUS: AWAITING NEW ASSIGNMENT

(Titan Form)

Height: 15 metres tall.

Weight: 300kg (185 in muscle)

Stats:

Power: 8/10

Speed: 7/10

Intelligence: 9/10

Combat: 11/10

Charisma: 7/10

Abilities:

Hardening: Like all the titan shifters the Commander Titan can harden its skin against nearly any force. The current amount of time needed to completely harden is 1.09 seconds and it can be held while in titan form for three minutes at a time, once the host leaves the titan while the whole body is hardened the crystal cocoon is permanent unless a similar crystal clashes with it destroying both.

Rapid Transformation: The current user of the Commander Titan can change from human to titan form in a matter of seconds and regenerate the stamina required to transform in .46 seconds.

Name: Julius Alexi Shultz

Date of Birth: April 20th 821 (29 years old)

Height: 181cm (six foot tall)

Weight: 92kg (53 in muscle)

Hair Colour: Jet Black

Eye Colour: Green

Information: Julius Shultz was born in Liberio Eldian Ghetto, His father was a Marleian officer and his mother was an Eldian prostitute, in exchange for seeing his son his Father Rudolf Shultz had to test his son for the titan project.

Later in life Julius had risen to the rank of staff sergeant (still a controversial decision by the high command) and was the candidate for the first genetically engineered titan serum dubbed "The Commander Titan" by its creator Grisha Yeager.

Julius Shultz often went to Paradis Island on military scouting missions as well as disposing of political prisoners.

STATUS: CURRENTLY ON PARADIS ISLAND WITH TITAN TASK FORCE.

(Titan Form)

Height: 15 metres tall.

Weight: 273kg (185 in muscle)

Stats:

Power: 8/10

Speed: 7/10

Intelligence: 9/10

Combat: 11/10

Charisma: 7/10

Abilities:

Hardening: Like all the titan shifters the Commander Titan can harden its skin against nearly any force. The current amount of time needed to completely harden is 1.09 seconds and it can be held while in titan form for three minutes at a time, once the host leaves the titan while the whole body is hardened the crystal cocoon is permanent unless a similar crystal clashes with it destroying both.

Rapid Transformation: The current user of the Commander Titan can change from human to titan form in a matter of seconds and regenerate the stamina required to transform in .46 seconds.

Secondary pulse: Like the Armored titan it can wire its nervous system while in titan form to its spine but unlike the Armored titan the Commander can choose any part to be its vital spot, while in titan form the hosts human body can take all kinds of damage

Titan Control: Like the Beast Titan the Commander can control feral titans with his screech or mental commands, what makes him more powerful than the Beast with this ability is that unlike the Beast his spinal fluid makes no impact as he can control ferals of all spinal fluids.

Speech: The Commander Titan has complete control over vocal muscles and can thus project his voice like the Beast titan.

 

Flight: A unique ability created by the high command science division in the 'Ymir Project' the Commander titan can sprout wings 5 metres long and can fly. (Note from science division: "This ability is under maintenance and experimentation, so far the subject can fly up to 11 metres above the ground feet to land."

 

 

Notes from Commander Magath: "No one would be better for the experiment, however I've noticed he's growing more and more impatient with the progress towards Eldian rights. He brings a little girl from the ghetto into his office and gives her sweets often during our meetings, I've learned the girl is Annie Leonhart. I suspect they have a Father/Daughter relationship and with that being said she will be selected for the titan project and mission on Paradis Island with Shultz leading the operation." 

 

Notes from Zeke Yeager: "I have never liked Julius and he never liked me, I must however admit he has skill and wisdom that makes him the perfect warrior and host for the experiment. It is sad i will die from the curse and he will live to see my replacement and his after that."


	2. Are you my daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie has nearly finished her mandatory training and Julius is waiting for the good news.
> 
> he gets something worse from The General.

I sat at my desk looking through endless amounts of paperwork dealing with recruits and looking through the numbers, names and faces of countless Eldians who were 'honourable soldiers' but really they were just cannon fodder with boom sticks I search through every list and pray to the goddess I don't see my little princess' (protégé) name. I found Annie when I was inspecting the ghetto Liberio where I was born. I would often talk with old neighbours and friends if they weren't scared of a man in an officer uniform, probably thought they were going to be 'taken away' by the state, something my mother feared when I was little. On this day I was overseeing medical supplies being transported to local doctors, of course the arrogant bastards needed to be convinced.

 

**Flashback:**

I was called into the high commands office with Zeke Yeager war chief of the titan shifters, Theo Magath High General of the army and many decorated officers in the national defence and high command.

"So what do you want Eldian? We're wasting a lot of time talking to you." The one sitting in the middle announced, he was blonde and obese i could smell the grease and fat from the small distance i was from him.

 

"Battalion General I would ask you to not insult Lieutenant Shultz like that, don't forget the Beast titan is an Eldian and he's right next to you." General Magath warned standing up offended while Zeke stared at the officer blankly.

"Anyway since your time is so valuable I'll make this quick and leave you two together. I want Liberio to be supplied medically by the state!" I announced pouring as much confidence as I could into it.

 

The officer calmed down and bit into a large cut of meat before talking with his mouth full making me fight the urge to beat him for his lack of manners.

"Why.........would.........e..........elp...........ats?" He asked speaking while chewing.

 

Zeke looked at me with a face saying _"Don't mess this up"_ and rightly so since his only family left is still sick and in the ghetto.

 

"We use the Eldians in the many ghettos for experiments and war. General Magath and Yeager would tell you that the Mid-West war is resulting in heavy losses of Eldians in the trenches because of sickness and disease. If someone was smart enough or wise enough to ensure Eldians were breeding strong loyal soldiers we may have a change in casualty reports, maybe."  I said remembering my mothers words of wisdom _"If you sell someone a fantasy they will eat out of your palm"_

 

The officer sat back and thought of my proposition before whispering to Magath and agreeing to my proposition, we shook hands and I walked through the ghetto smiling and sitting on a bench in a centre I visited as a boy.

 

Suddenly i felt my pocket get lighter and i quickly turned around to see a little girl run off with my pocket watch and wallet, I chased her and shouted "THIEF!" and caught her trying to kick down a fence.

I coughed to get her attention and for a while she seemed afraid of me but shrugged it off and looked like an animal ready to attack, she ran at me and began kicking.

 

She tried to kick my throat, chest, legs and head but thanks to the training I received for the old Asian man who lived next door and taught me his peoples many ways of fighting I could hold my own, i noticed the girl used many techniques I learned.

She trying to kick me in a 'Thai kickboxing' technique but i quickly jumped around her leaving my chest purposely open for a punch.

She caught the bait and tried to punch me in the chest but i grabbed her wrist and forced her arm behind her armpit leaving her in a pin.

Instead of fighting back she looked at me and the position she was in and with her spare arm she dropped my watch and wallet and hugged me.

 

"Will you be my daddy?" she asked looking up and smiling under that dirty face and one eye i could see.

"Where are your parents little one?" I ask kneeling down to her level.

"Mamas not breathing and daddy didn't come back from the place." she said looking a little broken.

"Why are you asking me to take care of you?" I ask looking down to get eye contact with the small girl, poor kid probably not older than seven.

"Old man said any bad guy who doesn't kill you is a good guy. Old lady said good guys take care of little girls. You used Aikido...good guys use Aikido." she explained. I was impressed she knew that Asian defense art, must've been trained by the same guy.

Then i heard her stomach rumble and I saw she was underfed and starving, I cursed my nature and picked her up (not before getting my wallet and watch.)

"Ok, I'll be your daddy, now what's your name little one?"

"Annie"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke blackmails Julius into going to Paradis Island to assassinate his father Grisha. Julius meets his squadron and they depart for Paradis island on a suicide mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead or in jail I've just been focusing on my wattpad story.  
> "Awaken my master" a Highschool DxD/JJBA crossover.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy and comment anything you think I could do better.

Julius was standing at the barracks looking over five children one of them his little Annie. He had feared this ever since she was taken to do mandatory military service for Marley, his worst fear had come true.

It had been a week since Annie returned and ever since then she had wanted to spar to make it into the titan programme and the unfortunate meeting with Zeke that got him into this mess.

 

**Flashback**

 

"Papa I'm back." Annie said with very little enthusiasm.

"Hello sweetie. What did your instructor say?"

"He said I'm perfect for the titan programme, I'll be getting the serum tomorrow." Annie said like it meant nothing, but to her legal guardian and father figure he was furious.

Julius bolted off his chair throwing the book away and pulling out his belt to beat the girl against the back of her legs and her bottom the traditional way parents discipline their children.

Annie, after taking the beating tried to hide her sadness and confusion but failed beginning to tear a little.

Julius seeing she had enough and had to learn knelt down to her height and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Annie Leonhardt! What were you thinking? You know what that serum will do to you! You have your whole life ahead of you and you blow it all for thirteen years! WHY?" Julius shouted beginning to cry himself.

"I.....I thought you'd be proud of me." Annie replied refusing to make eye contact and releasing all her emotion.

Julius hugged Annie and whispered 'I was always proud of you, ever since I met you.' before feeling her face in his shoulder.

After a few minutes of hugging tightly Annie and Julius let go of each other, the man wiped the tears of his daughters face and told her he was sorry for beating her.

He suddenly saw the doorknob turn and in came was Zeke Yeager, War chief of the titan unit and a manipulative man who had tried so hard to get the rational and calmed Julius out of his side.

  
"My, My. Was I interrupting something? It seemed you were showing intimacy with this underage recruit. I was hear to investigate you for possible treason against the state by devil worship. I may have hit the jackpot." Zeke taunted grinning under his glasses.

"I am this girls legal guardian Zeke, that's all." Julius explained standing tall and talking down his sadistic rival.

"Wait! you're the man who suggested me for the program." Annie said pointing a finger at Zeke and looking at him in shocking realisation.

"Oh so you do have emotions little one." Zeke said in sarcasm "Anyway Officer Shultz. I feel i must report this to the high command. I'm sure Commander Magath would love to hear you, a shining example had a dirty dark secret." Zeke threatened walking into the house and sticking his feet on the couch.

"What do you want Zeke?" Julius asked sitting down eyeing Zeke trying to read him. "Annie go to your room!" he ordered to which the blonde obeyed.

Zeke smiled sitting up and cleaning his glasses before putting them back on to look his rival in the eye.

"As you know, Pieck and I are to remain in Marley as a security measure against enemy nations and armies. The high command has approved a search, retrieve and destroy mission to Paradis Island. I came to convince you to lead but it seems I have leverage over you. Finally!" Zeke said chuckling to himself.

"Oh if that's not enough. Did Annie tell you about the injections she got after he mandatory service, she was given a 'special' needle." Zeke continued smiling even happier to Julius' shock.

 

"No." he whispered to himself.

"I ordered it"

"You're bluffing! You're fucking bluffing!"

"It's true."

 

Julius grabbed Zeke by the collar standing on the table pulling him up and punching him across the face.

"You are going to give an arm and fucking leg to do what I want you hear you son of a bitch!" Julius yelled at Zeke who while fixing his jaw just laughed.

"Oh really! what are you going to do?" Zeke challenged.

"Pull your fucking spine out and destroy the entire country! You know I can do it. Admit it Yeager I'm more valuable then you will ever be."

Zeke didn't like that and pulled himself out of Julius' grasp.

"Fine. But you will accompany me to meet your recruits." Zeke said earning a nod from Julius.

 

**Flashback ends**

Julius and Zeke were watching a small blonde boy being targeted by some freckled punk in his unit.

"You're only here because you're loyal!" He said pointing at him clearly annoyed.

'Arrogant brat' Julius thought before noticing the other children just sat and looked at the scene. He noticed Annie look at him to which he looked at her disappointed. It got to a point where Julius had to intervene when the boy was punched by the one bullying him.

"Name and rank soldier." Julius barked at the boy breaking his confidence in bullying his comrade. All of the children stood as tall and straight as they could, the blonde boy seemed to be the most disciplined out of the rest and more passionate.

"Porco Gillard. SIR!" He said staring forward.

"Well little runt, why did you assault your comrade?" The officer questioned.

"He accused me of being an Eldian spy." He proclaimed trying to get sympathy from the man questioning him.

"And you punched him for it? To me that makes me think you may be a terrorist spy. Why did he say that? Soldier! why do you say that?" He asked the blonde boy getting up from getting punched.

"He bullies me sir, he said I have no talent and I'm only here because I love Marley and I obey my officers." The boy explained looking up while the rest where still saluting.

Julius looked at the two and then to Zeke and General Calvi who arrived after hearing Julius' outburst before sighing and giving Zeke a nod.

He pointed at the boy and asked for his name.

"Reiner sir! Reiner Braun!" He announced meekly.

"You are because you are loyal correct?" Julius asked getting nod and a whisper as an answer.

"Good. General! This boy shall inherit the Armored titan. I need loyal soldiers and if you're the most passionate then you are the perfect soldier." Julius said patting the boy on the head and turning around to see the other boy breaking his salute and looking at Reiner infuriated.

The General nodded and smiled at Julius' judgement, he knew ever since he met Julius in the library his father was stationed at the boy who would grow into a man would be a wise and fair soldier, perfect leader and parent material which made him wonder why he had no special someone in his life.

Time skip.

Julius was sitting at a warriors meeting with Pieck and Zeke getting his mission details.

"The kings land has much resources we need as well as the coordinate. Julius Shultz you are to retrieve this and survey the Island for weakness and army strength. To do this you have been granted four titans to accompany you. Bertholdt Hoover, Holder of the Colossal Titan. Reiner Braun, Holder of the Armored Titan. Marcel Gillard, Holder of the Jaw Titan and Annie Leonhardt, Holder of the Female titan. Do you understand?" The general asked after reading out his list.

"Yes I do. I also understand the project given to you by Zeke Yeager." Julius replied making the general sit up interested in this 'project.'

"I do of course mean the cure to the curse of Ymir, Zeke had come to me in tears crying about how he didn't want to die. I told him to grow up and file a proposition to you. He didn't tell you?" Julius bluffed looking to his side seeing Zeke humiliated, he laughed internally at Zeke looking down defeated.

The general sighed and dismissed the three before writing a request to the science division knowing he had to satisfy the titans for public safety and order.

 

Two hours later Julius saw Marcel, Bertholdt and Reiner say goodbye to their loved ones, most who were so proud of their sons going off to fight for the glory of Marley. Annie hugged Julius' leg making the man rub her hair.

When the four boarded the boat and rode off to Paradis Island, Julius sat his group down and gave them a briefing.

"Listen up, this is your first mission and it will be a tough one. Our mission is too retrieve the coordinate of the founding titan and measure the defense and strength of the kingdom, this is a stealth mission. We cannot be discovered on this so confirm each others alibi if questioned. Our first step is to locate the walls enclosing the people, we will show the king a sign that we are here and he will reveal himself. Before we strike we will infiltrate the military and collect information on their tactics and structure. Now we are entering feral territory so be vigilant. I can only control so many and lately I've been overusing so be prepared to transform. Understood? Good!" Julius explained leaving the four in their rooms while he climbed up to the deck to see the sea and the beaches of the Island.

"And so it begins." Julius sighed putting his survival jacket on and walking back down to his cabin to get some sleep.

Meanwhile a woman with a black undercut and a green cape with a silver and blue wing was on horseback behind a feral abnormal titan.

"Jeez you are all just so damn ugly." she said jumping off and firing a hook into the ferals neck flying forward with two swords in her hands and cutting its nape off from its body before falling down with it to stabilize her fall.

"Sergeant Levi, Major Erwin and Commander Shadis have ordered a pull back." A orange haired girl said to him on horseback.

"Tch." she muttered looking out to the horizon thinking what could be out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I did not expect to do this much work in half an hour.  
> I'll be brainstorming Ideas and Dialogue for a bit, I'll update ASAP.  
> Be sure to share with your friends, check out my wattpad and just comment your thoughts and criticism in.
> 
> Bye


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius and the titan squad land on Paradis Island and make their way to the walls.  
> Julius makes a decision that distances him from the group and he is rescued by an unlikely hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier I tried to release this but as soon as I finished and nearly clicked post my page shutdown.  
> So one rampage later I decided to try again, hope you enjoy.

Julius had seen the dock of Paradis Island, as the sea whipped his long black hair he had a look of worry as he knew what really happened to the Eldians who spoke against the regime and what really happened to them.

At first he was appalled at what had happened to so many men women and even children some he personally knew. Nevertheless when he was told by the high command the danger the Eldians on Paradis Island were planning and how feral titans kept them from starting a greater war Julius saw the reasoning, though he didn't like it.

At this point all he wanted was to keep someone as loyal to the ideology of Marley like Reiner or someone as close to him as Annie from seeing this disturbing scenery, Julius had ordered all feral transformations to be re-scheduled for morale reasons and Commander Theo obliged thinking it was a risk to see strong gifted titan children see where their friends and families had ended and how they vanished.

As the five walked up the stairs to the cliff the four noticed the scratch marks and dried blood on the cliff wondering what caused it Marcel asked Julius.

"Excuse me sir, why is their blood over there?" he asked pointing at the first marks one could see once up the stairs.

"There have been some reports of tall titans jumping up and grabbing guards patrolling this wall." Julius lied not looking at the group since Annie could always realise when he was lying.

"Now listen up, what we are looking for is a two hundred metre wall, not hard to find right? Titans will attack us if they see us, I can't keep many away since I've used that power for too long, if i use it anymore to send titans away I'll collapse. If things get too bad however I want you to stick together. Reiner you hold the armored titan so the rest will be safe on your shoulders. Let's move!" Julius debriefed setting out and old map of Paradis that had to be over a century old. The map showed the first major wall as well as the beaches and a huge forest.

Julius clapped his hands and told Marcel to jump but the boy was scared of heights and feared he'd break his legs and be paralysed.

"With the titan in your blood paralysis is impossible." Julius answered annoyed at Marcel.

Annie seeing how unimpressed her father was decided to jump down to show the boys how it's done. She gently laid her legs over the edge and slowly pushed herself down sliding against the ramp on the wall.

The boys were amazed and Julius was smiling and having a father moment.

'I'm so proud of her!' He thought before pushing Bertholdt and Reiner off before roundhouse kicking Marcel off the wall. When he saw the three fall down (and scream) he laughed and jumped down the same way Annie did.

Reiner and Bertholdt landed safely while Marcel feel and broke his legs, his bones from his knee downwards had snapped leaving his feet dangling in the air. Noticing this Bertholdt threw up away from the group while Reiner patted him on the back. Annie and Julius looked at the crying 'solider' with a look that clearly said: Pathetic.

"If I didn't kick you off you'd have run out of time with that serum in you, lay down and you'll heal you bloody girl!" Julius barked at the crying boy who obeyed and immediately noticed the burning on his legs joining them back together.

 

**Time Skip**

~~ ~~   


It had been two hours and the group was running away from a pack of feral titans standing at 5-11 metres tall. Reiner was in his armored titan form carrying Bertholdt while Julius in his Commander Titan form had Annie on his shoulders, Marcel was eaten by a feral while Julius was scouting ahead and ordered the group to set up camp.

Julius saw that the mission would be blown if he and Reiner arrived in their titan forms so he looked for a cave or mountain to put Annie on so he could kill the persistent ferals.

Reiner shouted and pointed to a giant thick tree that had to be over eighty feet tall and five metres thick, Julius sprouted his wings which he hadn't often used and flew as high as he could, about eleven metres.

He felt his back strain from it so he grabbed with one hand on the tree and the other his blonde adopted-daughter, He placed Annie on a branch looking at nineteen metres above the ground, he turned to see Reiner and Bertholdt doing the same, Reiner and the officer looked at the titans and ran off in opposite directions fighting the titans.

Reiner had used army issue techniques on the ferals but had a few too many close calls when titans attacked as one, he punched one in it's ugly, creepy face which sent it flying into three more and one small one before he stomped on a small one that tried to get his knee. He grabbed a tall one by the neck and tackled it before snapping its neck severing the nape.  
Julius on the other hand who knew plenty of martial arts handled the titans with ease. One jumped towards him which he dodged and grabbed its waist before jumping and locking its head with his legs and crushing its head. He then grabbed a seven metre class and spun it around with such velocity it obliterated a titan that tried to attack him from behind. Reiner and Bertholdt were amazed at the skill and precision of their leader while Annie looked at her father and smiled feeling like a little girl once again.

After the brutal battle Reiner had left his titan form with Bertholdt resting him on the tree branch. Julius looked down and around noticing many ferals walking towards them in tall averages and bigger numbers.

"Reiner, I leave you in charge. When you have arrived at the wall transform out of sight and I will give you the battle plan. I'm going to lead as many ferals away from you all." Julius stated walking off leaving Annie confused and wanting an explanation.

"Sir, with all due respect we need you here!" She said startling Reiner and Bertholdt for they never heard Annie shout or address someone as 'Sir'.

Julius ignored his subordinate/daughters protest and ran into the pack of titans attempting to release his titan manipulation power to reach further than the test would allow.

Many titans turned to see the Commander titan and grinned as if they were in a frenzy, they ran at the man who immediately stuck his foot forward to slow down and sprinted to the wall maintaining a good distance from the titans. Julius began to wonder if the ration and water packs given to his three surviving warriors was enough for them to survive. All Julius had was his backpack, pants and combat knife, he lost his shirt when he used it to bandage Marcels left leg which didn't heal as fast as the other. Julius could hear in the distance titans running but also a few walking. The officer found it odd that Titans were approaching him but a few were moving so slowly. He suddenly collapsed exhausted and leaving his titan form Julius could hardly stand, he stood there shirtless with his backpack and fell to his knees noticing a girl with tanned skin and brown hair also collapsed outside the wall.

'Strange, never seen her before. Maybe she ended herself from the top of the......no' Julius thought before hearing hooves running towards him, he turned to see people in green cloaks riding horses, some bandaged and bleeding while other sat in the passenger seat of large carts.

One saw him, a tanned man with short hair who shouted to his subordinates. Julius couldn't hear what he said but then he saw the amazement that not even the greatest scientists of Marley ever thought.

He saw a short woman with an undercut jump of her horse and shoot hooks into a running titan and flew using a variety of gears and things on around her waist. 'How? how do they...' Julius thought before collapsing on the ground.

"Sergeant Levi, great work on saving that man and that girl. Erwin! get everyone inside through Shiganshina, Levi and I will take these two to the nearest Med bay." The man ordered dismounting his horse and running to the two unconscious humans. Levi, the woman with the undercut put her swords into the two massive rectangles attached to her waist gear, she turned over the man and her expression turned into one of interest and curiosity.

"Must be a tough and fast bastard to make it like this with just a knife and backpack." She remarked before mounting her horse and riding along the cart with the two people found outside the walls, he would often sneak a glance at the man and admire his muscles, clean shaven face and long black hair.

'Wait till you wake up tough guy.' She thought ignoring the heckles and ridicule of the poor idiots of Shiganshina.


	5. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius wakes up and meets Humanities Strongest Soldier and is immediately questioned on how he got out of the wall.

Julius woke up under warm covers and felt the warm sun cover his face and irritate his eyes. He shielded them and noticed he was in a room and began to wonder if this was an afterlife he heard people talk about and hope to go to when they died, he realised if he was gone then Annie was alone and Reiner didn't have a plan since he relied on Julius to signal him.

He heard a grunt and saw two figures standing in the doorway, one was a tall blonde man standing straight with his hands behind his back as if Julius was his superior. The other was a little less respectful, it was a woman with a black undercut leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and one leg touching the wall. Julius could feel her ice blue eyes staring at him waiting for him to make one wrong move. The blonde man coughed before smiling and walking inside and stopping at the end of the bed.

"Hello, could I get you anything?" He asked keeping a friendly smile, Julius noticed a few soldiers pass through and noticed only he wore a pendant. 'Must mean rank' Julius thought to himself before responding like he would to Commander Magath or any of the high command.

"Thankyou for the offer but I'll have to decline, I'm fine." Julius responded mirroring the blonde smile and formal speech.

"My name is Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps. We found you and a girl passed outside the gate of wall Maria. Care to tell me how you got there? or how we found a trail of dead titans leading to you?" The man revealed as Erwin asked. Julius felt a sweat drop as the pressure was really on him. He had been on espionage missions before but this had his chance of survival at less than %20.

"I can't remember much. Last thing I can see is following someone in a dark coat and falling to the ground." Julius said noticing Erwin's smile disappeared and was replaced with a more dark and serious one.

Erwin sighed loudly and muttered 'Not again' before looking at the woman leaning on the wall who never broke her piercing stare.

She reluctantly stepped forward and looked at Julius with a blank expression that Julius read as 'Lie to me and I'll castrate you.'

"Do you know who we are?" She asked looking at Julius keeping an eye out for anything that could mean he's lying like breaking eye contact or emotional outburst (A/N: This is actually a good way of finding out someone's bullshiting you. I can vouch on grounds of experience.) 

Julius thought long and hard about this and quickly put the pieces together.   
'SURVEY, a synonym for mapping unknown areas. Paradis Island is still full of ferals so of course people wouldn't just pray titans don't raid there farms. Over time in huge walls a human would desire to know the great unknown and where water, food and timber is to they'd MAP IT!! The things this woman used looked more like tools or a weapon so they'd be a.........vanguard for the Islanders.' He thought as fast as he could running on any lead possible as he knew taking to long to answer a question was a dead giveaway of deception.

"You explore the land where those huge titans are and you kill as many as you could." Julius answered like he was asked the worlds dumbest question like 'Why do humans eat potatoes?'.

Erwin seemed satisfied with that answer although he preferred the recon corp to be seen as more of the spear that saves Humanity from a titan invasion, Erwin was a smart child and learned through a book his father had which definitely broke censorship laws detailed a process called 'Evolution' the worst that could happen is titans growing 200 metres tall or growing wings. 

"How did you know a titans weak spot?" The woman asked pulling up a chair and sitting with her chest against the back support resting her head on her hands staring into Julius' eyes with such intensity. 

"I don't remember anything about titans or how I got here. I've never even seen a titan before." Julius bluffed.

"What do they look like?" She asked hoping to catch him in a lie. The media had never revealed what titans looked like, their physique or their nature so any specific answer was bullshit. Julius also guessed this since if they did the threat wouldn't be as real as the suspense of not knowing what your enemy looks like. He noticed before passing out the cannons on top and sophisticated technology and deduced that public support and financials were nothing the military needed to ask for. 

"I don't know, I've never even seen one." Julius lied quickly thinking of any answers for questions this woman would ask him the only one he didn't have an answer for is "Where is your family? Where do you live?" he was struggling with these two.

"What is your name?" She asked moving her face closer trying to break him. Julius saw this and retaliated by moving his face towards her with a glare matching hers and their noses were a breath away. To Erwin or anyone passing by it was like they were about to have an angry kiss.  
"Julius Shultz. I'm from the underground." Julius bluffed thinking the underground meant he lived in a crime ridden slum on the land unaware the underground was more literal than he would find out later.

The woman turned back and whispered to Erwin before looking back at Julius with more sympathy in her expression, she walked out leaving only the blonde and Julius.

"Sorry about Levi, she was just curious about you. She's not usually like that with people, maybe she has a thing for you?" Erwin joked helping Julius up from the bed, immediately the spy noticed he was only wearing black combat jeans. He asked Erwin about this and he explained how they checked him for wounds before bringing him in.

"Well, Mr Shultz I'd like to make you an offer. Do you have any background in combat or any notable skills?" Erwin asked when Julius gestured that he could walk without a handicap.

"I've done a few things where I had to use a weapon. And I've worked in a team or two yes." Julius responded picking up on what Erwin was saying. 

"Then could I interest you in joining the survey corps? We could use a man like you, if you remember how to kill a trail of titans with just a little hunting knife we could use that to possibly save Humanity." Erwin asked pushing his charisma past its normal limits.

Julius thought only about the advantages of being in such a regiment. This way he'd know all the private information that would help with the king and co-ordinate, he'd be able to learn the battle formation and patrols, land and important figures and would have an excuse to leave the walls and contact Reiner.

"For king and Humanity sign me up!" Julius said holding his hand out for a handshake until he heard a window break, both of them ran to see a broken window and a rope made from bed sheets.

"That was the girl we found beside you, she hadn't woken up yet!" Erwin said examining the scene.

'A loose end......shit!' Julius thought.


	6. Comradery

Julius was busy sparring with young soldiers and veterans in the courtyard of the castle they were currently stationed at. Though the military allowed clothes to be worn during training Julius preferred to train shirtless claiming it took the weight off and helped him move faster. In just a few weeks Julius had earned the trust of one crazy lady in the science division simply by asking her a question or two about titans. Erwin was always in his office with his second in command a tall man with a little facial hair and a strong sense of smell that he'd express by sniffing people like a creep.

His hardest was Levi, the young woman with the undercut that almost the whole regiment feared and respected. She was always cleaning with her squad and punishing those who didn't meet her standards or didn't talk to her with the manners she earned, something Julius could respect and appreciate in a woman. Julius had before the mission attended many events with rich snobs that would also make jokes about him. Julius knew he was representing the military on these events (though he learned why the General or Magath didn't go to these events) he'd always speak with proper manners and by feeding their egos he could trick them into contributing more money or spreading fake rumors to make these old pigs tear each other apart when the party was over.

Julius had just used a judo technique to disarm a cocky officer who came at him with a wooden knife, the spectators were shocked at the move just pulled in front of them. An awkward silence passed with no one saying anything and Julius standing up straight motioning for a towel to wipe the sweat on his forehead. He looked around to see Erwin and his second officer standing there looking at Julius with intrigue while Levi didn't care what just happened as she was grooming her horse while her four subordinates looked in shock.

Julius walked off grabbing a mug and walking to the mess hall for some water and then for a shower. Julius was a rare sight as any who saw him looked as if he was a prince or something. Probably since he left a trail of dead titans with just a small knife people thought he was a god of war or something. He sat down after getting a mug of very cold water and some breakfast and ate ignoring the whispers about him from other patrons.

While enjoying his breakfast he immediately remembered it had been days since he contacted Annie and Reiner, he dropped his bread at the realisation which spooked the girl coming up behind him.

"Um excuse me?" She asked. Upon turning around Julius saw it was a young woman with neat orange hair who was struggling to look Julius in the eyes.  
"Commander Erwin wants to see you for the upcoming mission." she continued making Julius stand up and finish his bread and skull his drink before smiling at the girl and walking off to see the Commander.

The girl looked at her three friends who all looked impressed with her.  
"Does he even know where he's going?" One older looking man who looked like an older male Levi asked.  
"Did anyone ever give him a tour of the place?" Another with dark skin asked.  
"Pretty sure Major Zoe was meant to do that. But I heard she spent all night in her office the night she was meant to do that." The girl answered making all three of the men face palm.

Julius surprisingly knew where he was going and walked towards the planning room where Erwin and his officers were all discussing the strategy for the mission tomorrow. Julius was suddenly grabbed by someone and pulled into a room that had very little lighting. A torch was lit and the person who lit it was none other than Levi.

"Who are you really?" She asked grabbing Julius by the shirt.  
"I am REALLY confused at your questioning." Julius answered looking equally annoyed at Levi as she did to him.  
"Cut it smartarse. Did the MP's send you? If you're lying to me I'll stuff you like an animal with your own shit!" She threatened pushing him into a wall, Julius usually never hit women or lost his cool but something inside snapped. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the same wall and the two began to wrestle for dominance in their fight.

Levi grabbed Julius around the throat and pushed him onto her bed, he in turn grabbed her between the pectorals and shoulders before getting up only to be kicked into the end of Levis bed by the woman. Julius saw she was about to pounce on him and he threw her covers in her face before tackling her to the ground, she countered by smothering him with said covers before turning the tables and squeezing his thighs.

The door was kick open with Erwin, Major Zoe and Erwin's second in command Mike looking at the scene.

"Levi what is going on here?" Erwin shouted mistaking this for a rough love session. "If there is anything going on between you two explain it now!" He yelled.

"No, I was just......" Levi began to explain.

"She wanted to learn a few of my techniques and it got out of hand." Julius interrupted feeling Levis grip on his thighs loosen as he lied.

Erwin didn't believe it at first but Mike quickly confirmed Julius' strange but effective hand to hand combat techniques, when the commander asked the two why they did it in Levis room she said she wanted a few tips before they sparred in private.

Hanji at this point was struggling to hold in her laugh but her face gave it away, her cheeks turned tomato red as she had dirty thoughts of what Levi meant by 'private sparring'. Levi and Julius quickly corrected her and got up brushing themselves off before walking into Erwin's office.

  
**MEANWHILE**

Annie looked at the massive wall and clutched her chest worrying that Julius had been found out and was being tortured by the savages inside those walls. She thought being locked inside that wall and the lack of space with population growth would turn people mad and order would turn to anarchy.

Reiner and Bertholdt had been out hunting every day for deer and rabbits while Annie guarded their camp and kept an eye on the wall and waited for a signal from Julius, her father.

Reiner and Bertholdt came back with plenty of game, Bertholdt had six rabbits slung over his shoulder while Reiner carried two whole deer on his back, Annie noticed Reiner began to exercise more ever since Julius spoke to him and Marcel was eaten, it was as if he blamed himself and wanted to be the responsible leader that could fix any problem without anyone else getting hurt.

"Anything yet?" Reiner asked shouting from below while Bertholdt kept his eyes and ears open for any ferals with a little bit of energy left. The three had killed all titans within a 11 kilometre radius but still feared a small abnormal jumping out of nowhere.

"Nothing." She shouted back.

"We're coming up now." Reiner shouted balancing the two deer while climbing the massive tree.

Annie looked back and began to worry as to what could be happening to Julius in there. She noticed their was no lightning so he hadn't used his Commander titan form yet so that would mean three things. One, he's already dead. Two, he's underground. Three, he's fine.

Annie decided that if they hadn't heard anything yet she'd take control and they'd attack the wall with everything they got.

"Guys, tomorrow if we don't get anything we attack. We've waited for days and nothing. If we sit and wait for him to hold our hand through this we're nothing but dead weight." She said apathetically.

Reiner looked down before nodding, he then threw a knife at Bertholdt and the two began skinning their game.

 

MEANWHILE

 

"So this is the plan, we begin at dawn. Remember we only want to scout possible frontier checkpoints outside wall Maria. Minimalize as many casualties and report back as soon as a position is found understood?" Erwin instructed to the table in front of him of his strategy for the expedition tomorrow at dawn. "Any questions?" he finished seeing Julius raise his hand.

"Sir, why did you insist I come here to this meeting?"

Julius noticed the confused looks on the others faces during the talk and were wondering the same thing.

"Because I want you to lead the left flank alongside Mike." Erwin answered seriously.

"Erwin I...."

"With all due respect Commander you don't know my abilities to fight or to lead. You have no idea how much experience I have with three dimensional manuever gear which by the way is zero and you don't know how I will react under pressure. You are gambling lives with this move." Julius debated receiving a small look of interest from Levi. Erwin kept his composure and exhaled.

"You've proven yourself a capable leader and soldier in the time you've spent training. Granted you haven't exactly appealed to the recruits, you have instead become a set standard they have been over-working themselves to. I believe you in the field showing this concern and careful plan could influence the soldiers to make careful decisions instead of jumping towards the first titan they see only to spot a crowd waiting for them." Erwin explained explaining his reasoning and convincing everyone in the room about the right of his decision.

"I trust you with this Commander." Julius said standing up. "But anyone we lose you're explaining it to the families." Julius said walking out of the room with Levi following him after a minute of leaning on the wall.

Julius usually never would feel sympathy for an enemy this advanced. He tended not to think about the loved ones everyone he killed had waiting for them as it would just break him inside. The survey corp however he felt a little sadness for the few to many that would die tomorrow, he noticed that they got along like siblings and many had come from poor upbringings looking to make a change and contribute to the future while the rich and over privileged just profited off their deaths. Nothing he hadn't seen before.

Julius stopped outside and looked at the stars on the beautiful night sky until he noticed he had a follower.

"Nice night for a walk isn't it?" Levi asked walking out of the shadow and into the moonlight.

"It is, just thinking about tomorrow. I'm not worried about my own life for some reason even though it should be my top priority."

"Everyone looks out for themselves first, I know I do."

"Preach it, no, I'm worried about my daughter."

Levi broke her usual bored expression for one of intrigue and concern.

"You have kids?" she asked moving next to Julius and like him leaning on the railing staring at the sky.

"Yes, she should be around ten at this point, maybe eleven." Julius knew Annie's actual age but bluffed anyway for reasons of secrecy.

"What's her name?"

"You know......I can't actually remember. I don't know how i learned all these moves or her name or where her mother is....I don't even remember her name or face either.....but I remember my little munchkins anywhere. I'm just scared someone else is doing a better job of parenting than I ever did, doubt she'd recognise my corpse if anything happened."

Levi grabbed Julius by the shoulder and forced him to look at her, she didn't look to impressed with that statement.

"You'll make it through tomorrow, I'll help you out. I owe you." Levi said walking out and towards her room.

 

 _'What is this womans story?'_ Julius thought looking at the sky.

 

"Tomorrow Annie, we'll speak tomorrow....please be alive." Julius said before walking out to retire for the night.

 


	7. The expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius and Levi fly and fight together and in the chaos Julius notices Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt hiding. After informing them of the weakest city Shiganshina he leaves but not before stopping and noticing two kids staring at him and wanting him to come to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty lazy but I had my reasons.  
> I'm also being deadly serious when I ask for feedback/criticism. It would mean a lot if you would share this story with your friends or at least comment anything (even if it is 5 words longs e.g. 'I'm really enjoying this' etc.) 
> 
> But anyway enjoy the chapter.

Julius stared at the gate of Shiganshina then to his fellow survey corp soldiers. On his right he saw Levi glance at him then at the gate and Erwin staring intensely at the gate as if he was having a serious staring contest with it. On his left he saw mike look down intimidating the gate (even though he knew Titans wouldn't care how hostile he looked) and then.............Hanji.

 

He noticed the scientist staring at birds flying above them with such excitement.

'Is this a woman or an overgrown child?' Julius thought before checking his gear then suddenly hearing the gate open.

Erwin yelled orders and the first small squadrons sent out to clear the gateway from titans rushed out and slew the giant naked beasts with ease and excellency wowing the civilians who saw the effort. Julius was impressed by this scene as he noticed five of the twelve men and women were only recruits eight days ago, to learn such techniques and have the skill in your first combat experience was amazing. Julius knew however this would be a problem as the Eldians knew by what he'd seen the weakness of titans, which would complicate things should he have to go out using his titan form. Levi and her squad led the way with Julius gaining on the shorter woman.

 

"Do we have any idea how many titans we can take down before we lose all supplies?" Julius asked Eld, Levi's second in command.

 

**FLASHBACK.**

 

Julius was sitting at a bench in the mess hall when out of nowhere four people sat down and looked at Julius while they all ate.

Julius saw a dark skinned man, a tall blonde, a older looking man with a messy undercut and a short, petite orange haired woman.

"Can I help you?" Julius asked setting his spoon down and staring at the blonde man in front of him.

"Relax tough guy, this is Julius Shultz, the guy Erwin's betting his reputation on." Levi said appearing behind Julius still in her apathetic tone.

The woman smiled and held her hand out for him to shake.

Now, Julius had never really seen many women in combat and often couldn't tell the difference as many Eldian girls were underfed and had flat chests and short hair so they looked like boys, many officers had made this mistake and hundreds never presented themselves to have their hands shook by and officer so Julius made a gamble on how to handle this.

He took and womans had and kissed it, introducing himself after that unaware he did it while looking like a Casanova.

Levi put Julius in a headlock thinking he was hitting on his subordinate.

"Alright sex-god, keep it in your pants! This is Eld, Gunter, Oruro and......PETRA!!" Levi said before Julius was pulled onto the floor and had Levis boot on his cheek.

And that's how he met the newly made 'Special Operations Squad.'

 

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

 

Julius and Levi saw the position they had to scout out for a possible outpost outside wall Maria, it was a tall group of hills with most having a smooth surface making it perfect for human encampment. To add to this they noticed it was well over sixteen metres tall, you'd be lucky or unlucky to see and sixteen metre tall titan coming for you.

 

Levi, Julius and Gunter took a few soldiers and rode on side while Eld, Oruro and Petra took the other side and planned to meet at the other end with an area clear of titans.

One tall titan walked smiling at Julius ignoring the other soldiers and tried to squash his horse, Julius dodged by blasting a little bit of gas out sending him flying a few feet from the titan. He looked at it and froze, he knew that man who became this monster. Julius shrugged off the past and drew his swords but hesitated when he heard his horse getting further and further away.

"Shit!" he cursed shooting two hooks into the titans knees and flying between its legs and then quickly turning around to shoot one more into the back of its head and moving at such speeds the titan couldn't react in time before its nape was cut, killing it. Julius noticed no more titans at the moment and took time to pay his respect to a man he knew, a man taken away by the state for saying bad things about the regime.

"You should've died on the battlefield where you could be mourned, not like this. Rest in peace brother." Julius said turning around to see one with its tongue out running towards Levi who was busy taking two on. Julius saw Gunter was directing the other soldiers and was too far away. Julius began running at the abnormal titan.

Levi just finished off one and jumped onto the next but suddenly her tank jammed and the hook didn't shoot out, in desperation she stabbed the back of the titan and held on for dear life while she tried to fix her gear. The titan tried but failed to grab her but using its little intelligence bent over either to attract another titan or to crush Levi with a simple jump or fall.

Levi saw an abnormal running at her and noticed she couldn't take them both on with just one hook working and even then there was no guarantee it was working either. She quickly looked to her right and saw no one around to help her, she nearly ran out of options when she was suddenly grabbed by a human. Julius zoomed in just the nick of time and saw the abnormal crash into the feral titan, he saw they had trouble getting up as the abnormal had malnourished arms but strong legs.

Julius looked to the shocked but grateful Levi and asked what had happened. After she explained he quickly came up with a plan.

"Ok, how about we attack as one, I throw you and distract them while you kill it, and maybe vice-versa?" Julius explained seeing a nod from humanities strongest solider. Julius offered his hand for Levi to grab and pull herself up with and she took it. The man instantly shot his hook into the abnormal and flew dropping Levi before flying over the two titans giving them a distraction. Levi in turn climbed the Abnormal and with one puff of gas was landing on its neck, she spun around slicing its nape and its neck as well leaving its head falling forward knocking the others hand away from Julius who landed on its shoulder and with one small hook and gas puff killed the titan.  

 

The two were gasping for air and sweating, Levi stared at Julius for a while viewing him as more of a wise man but also a great warrior while Julius thought that even if Levi needed help she was probably the biggest threat to him if he reveals his true nature. Something snapped in him and made him save the woman in distress.

Levi saw a herd of titans coming towards them ordered everyone to get on the hills, safe from danger. What she didn't expect was her other hook to be working, what else she wasn't expecting was that Julius shot her hook at the hill and she was currently flying over there while Julius was left on the ground.

"What are you doing you dumb shit?! You're going to die if you don't get up here!" She warned seeing Julius run over to her horse and jump on it rushing towards the herd.

"Get back here soldier! that's an order!" Levi shouted at him while the man took his shirt off and quickly turned to the side of the herd and feeling good as he noticed all of them following him.

"He's leading them away!" Gunter said pointing as many other soldier saw him go leading them away. Levi ordered them to start a patrol until a signal from Erwin or anyone else could be seen.

 

**MEANWHILE **

 

Julius was a good ten or so metres ahead of the feral when he noticed a little line of smoke in the distance, he knew that had to be where Annie was. With all his will he smacked his horse and sped right into the forest of tall and thick trees.

As soon as he got off his horse he saw one huge bolt of lightning hit a rock a few feet away from him, what jumped out was Reiner in his titan form butchering the feral titans and looking at Julius before offering a hand to send him to the branch they were camped at.

Annie looked down and smiled with utter joy and began to leak tears.

"PAPA!!!" She shouted hugging Julius and crying on his shoulder. Julius comforted her while Reiner jumped out of his titan form and looked at the scene not commenting for fear of Annie's wrath, he learned that when he accidently peeked into her bag and read her journal.

"Sir, do we have a plan of action? How strong is the kings army and is it as disgusting as we believe it is?" Reiner asked politely.

"The weakest city is called Shiganshina, we will be returning via it so be sure to follow us and attack an hour after we enter. The kings army ranges in the hundreds of thousands and they are a greater threat to our titan forms then we first imagined. They know our weakness and have technology to exploit it, be careful if you are discovered, they are agile and skilled in aerial combat." Julius explained pointing to the direction where Levi and the platoon were located.

"Follow me and then raise hell." Julius said before feeling Annie tug his shoulder.

"Papa, you have no wounds so why are you shirtless." Annie asked noticing Julius had already jumped off and was flying with the gears attached to his hips.

"So that's the weapon, that won't bother me, but you guys will have trouble with those swords and grappling hooks.

 

** 30 MINUTES LATER. **

 

Levi and her platoon were retreating from the expedition, technically it wasn't a retreat as they had fulfilled their objectives at the cost of seventy lives. Surprisingly Keith Shadis the actual commander of the survey corps was in the expedition but he hid with the recruits to see how Erwin would handle his absence. Mike, Erwin, Hanji and Levi all knew the sight of war and people who just entered sixteen being torn apart and eaten in brutal ways was getting to him. Levi remembered hearing him scream in his sleep and cry the next morning. There was a rumor Commander Shadis would step down and appoint Erwin his successor but at this point it was fact, Shadis simply felt he couldn't handle the burden of leadership anymore.

Mike fell behind to the rear guard with Levi and had a long sniff before looking back.

"Somethings coming, it's on a horse!" He said, Levi quickly spun around full of hope and saw Julius ride shirtless on horseback and a great speed. Levi suddenly felt a shadow over her and heard the gates begin to close.

"Keep those gates open for one more minute!" She barked at the two fat garrison guards looking over the wheel.

"We can't! Titans are coming!" they replied lowering the gate.

Julius sped up and lowered himself to the side clutching the saddle just fitting under the lowering gate.

"Annnnnnnnnd SAFE!!" He shouted gasping for air and looking around to see the crowd booing them.

"Levi, why are they so angry with us? We've risked our lives for there futures?" Julius asked dodging a tomato that some middle aged woman threw at him while he was buttoning up a white shirt.

"Bunch of inbred arseholes is what they are. They think a few hundred of us can completely wipe out the titans, that's a little fucking difficult when we have such a small budget and close to no support from the people when we return." Levi explained not even making any eye contact with any of the townspeople.

Julius looked at the many angry or disappointed faces and saw a small beacon of hope in two children who were looking at him and Levi as if they were there heroes. One was a small boy with brown hair and green emerald eyes and the other was a little girl with black hair and an Asian appearance.

'Impossible! They are supposed to be gone, Asians never left Marley or travelled further than their territories. How did they get here?' Julius thought getting off his horse and walking towards the two when the boy swung his hand and shouted for him to come with them.

"Levi, I'll meet you at HQ. Just going to see what these kids want." Julius taking off his 3D Manoeuvre gear and setting it on a wagon before running off through the crowds.

 

The boy dragged his hand over to their house, the boy wouldn't stop pulling him and asking questions while the girl stayed ahead and didn't ever look at him.

'Something isn't right with that girl' Julius thought imagining little girls would ask their heroes tons of questions or be a little more excited.

"Eren there you are! I thought you'd be back ten minutes ago? And did Mikasa get all the sticks?" A woman that looked a lot like Eren asked before noticing a survey corps soldier being pulled by her energetic son.

"Mom! Mom! Open the door there's a man coming in. He's with the Survey corps!" He shouted happily.

The door opened and out stepped a man holding a book.

Julius instinctively looked at the figure who just left the door and his eyes widened.

'Grisha YEAGER!' He thought before seeing Grisha look at him the same way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference to Zeke in this chapter referencing a game to which he references in the manga.
> 
>  
> 
> I may edit this as i write a chapter all at once.


End file.
